


Jealousy

by mangogaka



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: I say rough but it's kind of not??, Jealousy, M/M, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, these 2 r just too horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangogaka/pseuds/mangogaka
Summary: Hajime gets the chance to learn what jealousy is while on a mission with Tachibana and Kenzaki.
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me this is the first fanfic I've written in years and this is the first piece of smut I have ever written and I did not edit this at ALL. To the three other people in this fandom, if y'all find any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Don't ask me how this works in canon because I have no clue either. I'm going to pretend that all of the riders worked together for more than 2 seconds.

Being among this many people was irritating for Hajime. Why did one of his fellow undead want to even _attend_ a gala like this? The constant buzz of conversation, the close proximity of people, the reek of too-fancy to even name food, was overwhelming everyone of Hajime’s senses.

And why did they need him to come along undercover? Tachibana and Kenzaki surely were enough to patrol the indoor part of the gala. 

Just as Hajime was about to make his swift escape, he spotted Kenzaki moving at the other end of the ballroom, his height putting him above most of the other people in the room. Good, he could talk to Kenzaki and get put on some other duty than standing around awkwardly in an overwhelming place like this.

Shoving and bumping his way through the crowd, he made it halfway across the room, and got a better look at who Kenzaki was speaking with.

Both Kenzaki and Tachibana were dressed nicely in their suits, Hajime making note of the fact that even though Kenzaki was fairly lanky, he filled the suit out well.

The noise of the crowd was too loud to hear what they were saying, but all Hajime knew was that Tachibana had his hand on Kenzaki’s arm, his body leaning into his slowly and whispering in his ear. Though he could not hear what was said, Kenzaki’s laugh cut through the crowd reaching Hajime.

Nausea was the first thing that struck him. He felt sick seeing Tachibana so casually touch him like that. The urge to go and rip Tachibana away was growing by the second, a cold, simmering, sick feeling pushing him forward.

Tachibana slid his hand down his arm, before letting go, waving at Kenzaki as he walked somewhere else in the hall.

Kenzaki trained his eyes back on the crowd, spotting a very, VERY angry looking Hajime a few meters away. Of course, to everyone else he looked like his normal stoic self, but Kenzaki knew better at this point.

Whatever is making him that angry needs to be dealt with now, otherwise their cover would be blown if Hajime got angry at one of the humans here.

~~~

Apparently that human he was angry at was _him._

Kenzaki had found a nice secluded little alcove deep in the recesses of the mansion so Hajime could cool down for a few minutes or fight it out or _something_.

What Kenzaki _didn’t_ expect was to be slammed up against a wall by Hajime.

“H-Hajime-san? Is something wrong? Did I-?”

“No- I” Hajime’s voice was raspy, both of his hands grasping at the wall on either side of the rider’s head. Their eyes finally met, silence settling between them for a few seconds. Shock and confusion meeting a very deep and smouldering gaze.

Kenzaki felt as if he was being taken apart piece-by-piece, his body heating up and reacting just to the gaze he held. 

Hajime leaned in slowly, breath flitting across Kenzaki’s neck before lightly scraping his teeth along the underside of his jaw and drawing a shudder out of the taller man. Starting to lose himself in the sensation as Hajime began to speed up his ministrations, mouthing kisses and bites all along his jaw, down to his collar, Kenzaki tried his best to form words,

“Hajime.. A-ah, we still have a m-misson, why are you-” 

A growl was the only warning he got before the Human Undead pushed his body further against the wall and slammed their lips together. It was desperate and messy, Hajime frantically grabbing at Kenzaki’s hair to deepen it even further.

His eyes were wide open in shock for a few seconds, pulse thundering in his ears.

Sure, they had done stuff like this before, but here? In a somewhat-public place?

Kenzaki could feel the need the undead had, hell, the _need_ was rutting right up against his leg.

Attempting to break them apart a second time, the rider gathering his strength to shove Hajime back. He only stumbled for a second from the push before righting himself, both of the men trying to catch their breath from the intense make-out session.

“Hajime.. As much as I love.. all of that, ah, is something going on?” Damn Kenzaki and his puppy dog eyes. All of that concern directed towards him when he was just…? Just what? The simmering anger from earlier had somewhat dissipated now, the shorter rider feeling a bit less upset now that he was able to get away from everything, and be around Kenzaki for a little bit. He didn’t need to hear that though.

Hajime contemplated how to answer for a few seconds as their ragged breathing continued to fill the air.

“I’m sorry, Kenzaki. Something overcame me. You’re right we need to get back to the misson-” Hajime was quite proud of himself for adeptly giving a good non-answer, until he felt the other rider tug at his wrist to bring his attention back to him.

“We’re- Whatever just happened, you can tell me what’s going on when you’re ready okay? But we’re at least going to discuss this later,” Kenzaki let go of his wrist. He continued while brushing past him, leaning gently to his ear, 

“And we’ll continue where we left off once we get home,”

Hajime felt himself heat up even further at those words. God, he felt like he was going to burst if he had to wait any longer.

~~~

Finishing the mission couldn’t come any sooner. As soon as they had finished fighting the Undead and updating the others on the situation. They headed back to the hotel they were staying at for the mission.

Kenzaki paused at the door, the key hovering in front of the lock.

“So… What was earlier about? Did you want to talk about now?” Kenzaki could see the impatience on the other’s face as he asked the question. He definitely understood that impatience though, he also would much rather be doing what they promised earlier, but… this was important.

When Hajime realized Kenzaki wasn’t going to budge until he gave an answer, he sighed deeply.

“I felt sick when I saw you and Tachibana earlier.” There, short and concise and exactly what he felt, as for what it means he has no clue-

“What do you mean? I trust Tachibana a lot, are you two still not getting along?” The taller rider tilted his head slightly, confusion lighting up his face.

“No. He is good to fight alongside. I thought I was getting along with all of you but..”

“But..?”

“I saw you two were very close earlier and I felt angry-”

“Wait, were you jealous?!” Realization slowly dawned on Kenzaki’s face, “Hajime! You don’t have to worry about that! Tachibana and I are just friends, okay?” he reached down to grab Hajime’s hand and pull it against his face, his eyes softening.

“Besides, I’m yours.” 

The simmering heat Hajime felt ramped back up to a full on roaring flame as Kenzaki whispered those words to him, the cold and ugly feeling that had resided all evening gone in an instance. 

Jealousy… he had heard Kotaro and Haruka talk about that feeling sometimes, both of them absorbed in the TV dramas they watched. It was weirder, having actually experienced it now.

Roughly grabbing the lapels on the suit, Hajime pulled him down, latching his mouth onto the other rider’s. They were already starting out rough and desperate, the bound-up feelings from the rest of the night heightened. Kenzaki now struggled with the key, trying to continue the kiss, while opening the door. 

_Click!_ The door swung open into the room, Kenzaki herding the other inside. Never breaking the kiss, he slammed the door closed with his foot, just in time for Hajime to pin up against the door.

“You know, there IS a bed,” he was finally able to speak, Hajime having latched onto the marks he made earlier.

“Maybe I want you right here,” Alright, when the _fuck_ did someone teach him how to speak like that.

Hajime began shedding him of his clothes, his jacket, dress shirt, then pants, until he was standing in front of him entirely naked. 

Hajime continued down his neck, leaving bites and bruises from where he worked the skin, Kenzaki’s breath coming out in harsh pants as he worked down, down… latching onto one of his nipples and working the other between his fingers.

For someone who was very no-nonsense, he sure as hell knew how to tease.

“Hajime… Ah.. please I want you now,” And by the way Hajime was straining against his own pants, Kenzaki was fairly certain he wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer.

The human undead’s answer was to start stripping himself down, grabbing a bottle of lube from his back pocket before tossing his pants away. He quickly coated his fingers, pressing himself back up against him, andddd he was once again sandwiched to the wall. 

He gently propped Kenzaki’s leg up with his clean hand, bringing a lubed finger to the rim of his entrance. He circled his finger once, then twice, finally pushing the one finger in. Kenzaki’s eyes shut, gasping through the pleasure as Hajime slowly and agonizingly worked him open. 

Time passed with him adding another finger and other, Kenzaki finally getting a out a choked sob,

“Please Hajime, I need you now.” And that was all he needed to hear. The fingers slipped out of his hole, the ache of being empty only being there for a second, when he felt Hajime line himself up.

It took a few seconds, he could feel the pressure of the head pushing against him, before it finally slipped inside of him. A low moan coming from both of them as Hajime carefully pushed himself inside him, all the way to the base.

God, no matter how many times they did this, Kenzaki is never sure how he is able to fit something so big inside. He felt so full, Hajime’s length filling him to the brim everytime to the point he felt he would burst.

And then he started moving, Kenzaki was broken out of his thoughts by the short snap of the hips against him, Hajime’s cock driving deeper inside him than before.

His patience appeared to be wearing thin, taking things slow was wearing Hajime down a bit. And as soon as he received the okay, Hajime slammed back into him deeply, both of them starting to see stars from the pleasure.

  
  


Hajime was deep inside Kenzaki, their cries becoming louder and more frantic as he began to speed up the pace.

“Mine.” Hajime continually grunted in Kenzaki’s ear as he rutted into the other man, their chests meeting with every thrust. The taller man was only being kept up by Hajime’s support at this point, his lanky limbs being pinned up by Hajime’s very unassuming but strong build.

Feeling himself getting closer, Hajime took a hold of Kenzaki’s leaking erection. His cock had barely been touched, but the stimulation from Hajime thrusting into him was making it leak pre-cum. Roughly stroking it, Hajime looked up to see Kenzaki completely lost in pleasure. The moans and gasps coming out of him merely complemented the fact that his face was screwed up in that way that meant he was very, very close.

With a final few rough thrusts, both men finally came at the same time. Hajime’s release filled the inside of Kenzaki, both of them moaning the other’s name.

“Well…” Kenzaki started to speak, trying to catch his breath, the contentment of being completely spent and full of Hajime making his voice slightly wispy, “Who knew you would be so possessive of me,” He followed with a slight chuckle.

Hajime looked almost bashful for a second, burying his face in Kenzaki’s neck to hide the embarrassing expression he knew was so obvious on him. He mumbled against his neck, to where Kenzaki had to strain to hear it.

“It’s because I love you, dumbass”


End file.
